Lost by Time
by MircThomas19
Summary: When looking for shelter from a storm, Naruto came across two souls that would later become his family. After he saw them grow up, the village that vanished from the face of the earth returns. The only question is where the twins came from and who are their parents? NaruHina SasuSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

LBT

Crossroads by Fate

**Crossover: I don't Own Naruto.**

It was a dark night to remember in the Elemental Nations, there was to be a storm capable of killing any ninja that is without shelter. That is what one young adult ninja was trying to find; he was like twenty or nineteen years old with a black cloak that covers his clothes that are made of a shirt with orange sleeves and black chest area, blue tank pants, and leather gloves. On his back were a mass of storage scrolls and camping equipment with other personal belongings. Yet what separates this man from the others was his blonde hair with a streak of red hair down the middle, ocean blue eyes, and the whisker marks on each cheek.

For those who didn't figure it out, this wanderer is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Why is he not in Konoha with his friends and team? Simple, after he finally got close enough that Sasuke was no longer a rival and Sakura was never a crazy, selfish fan girl. He was finally a part of the village as people started to call him by his name and not by any other. Kakashi was starting to act like a real teacher and focused all his teaching on all three ninjas so no one is ahead or behind. That is until one day long ago that changed everything;

_A Couple of Days Ago,_

_Team Seven was at the Hokage Tower listening to Tsuande speaking about the latest mission they were assigned to. The one thing wrong was that Naruto's arm was in a cast, he was injured for aiding Sasuke to escape from an enemy that was threatening to jeopardies the whole mission yet it never happened and his team was grateful for that, perhaps a little too grateful for Naruto's comfort because._

_ "I don't to come along? Why?" Naruto said in a confused, quiet voice which was the complete opposite of Naruto's unusual tone and everyone was still trying to get used to it. Either way, it was better than the last so Sasuke responded politely,_

_ "I am sorry Naruto-kun," Sasuke was what he was before the attack on his family so it was better for everyone's sake and Sakura loved it as she was snugging at Sasuke's arm, "but it won't be right for us to push you to limits you can't succeed at. Besides, you have been wishing for some time for us to get closer, right?"_

_ Naruto nodded because it was true; when he saw that if he were to be with Sakura, it won't work at all for her so he tried with Hinata who was becoming bolder and confirmed her feelings for him so he tried it out and the next thing he knew, he was in a relationship with her as Sasuke with Sakura since the former's personality change, it was to be golden and unbreakable._

_ "Naruto-kun..." Naruto turned and got hugged by his girlfriend in question whose embrace wasn't even uncomfortable as Naruto didn't finch and instead embraced her back, "If you can't go no missions, can you help me with the patients?"_

_ Ever since Naruto was in a relationship with Hinata, she wanted her boyfriend to be able to do her stuff when she couldn't herself and when she couldn't be for him. She taught him how to use his chakra for healing purposes form the basics to complicated operations. Soon, Tsuande caught on and ever taught Naruto her own techniques that with his huge chakra reserves, it was possible and easier for him to accomplish._

_ With that in mind, Naruto only bid good luck to his team for both the mission and their relationship; it continues to blossom like so, there is a bright future for Konoha as well as the families that once knew the Uchihas. Naruto himself arrived at the hospital with not only his girlfriend but his adoptive grandmother, Tsuande. For the next few hours, he helped the two woman treat ninjas that returned from missions with injuries that some only needed a few burst of healing chakra and a few bandages while others needed the Med Nins to go inside their broken bodies in order to save them from the door of death._

_ "Naruto-kun, can I ask a favor?" Hinata asked her boyfriend while they were on their break; he nodded and started to listen, "We are out of herbs that can only be found outside the village and I have to take care of patients that I won't have time to do it myself. Can do it please?"_

_ "Naruto smiled, "Of course. I may need a basket and directions to where I am going." Hinata was blessing herself for choosing sure a helpful and humble man as her boyfriend so she granted him a basket that was normally used for such errands and also easy instructions that told him how to get to a patch not far outside Konoha. When he made it there, he saw a field of herbs that he always saw at the hospital, "This is a goldmine for people like Hinata-chan." Naruto pointed it out as he began to fill his basket when herbs when something sent shivers down his spine; it always told him something was wrong ever since the Fourth Ninja War._

_ Naruto rushed back to the village leaving the basket behind only to notice that the village wasn't where he thought it was or anywhere else: Konoha was stolen from the Elemental Nations and Naruto was spared by fate. But what really went to Naruto's mind like a block of concrete was that he left the village before his team can go on their mission! They were resting during the day to leave the next day! Naruto fell to him knees as he once again lost his team. Yet his choice to do next was to do something he knew that his team will never regret wherever they are; live and teach, keep their memories alive. And that was exactly what Naruto did._

Present;

Naruto was hoping to reach shelter as it didn't take a genius to know that the storm was to come before anyone had previously thought. Until Fate decided to create a crossroad with Naruto's and something else's;

As Naruto reached the forest, echoes filled it; birds chirping in fright, the wind in the leaves and wailing? That was no animal noise in Naruto's ears, it was baby crying. Naruto tried to pick up the noise to find not one but two babies much closer than he thought.

"Perhaps their parents accidently left them behind..." Naruto mumbled to himself as he went to build a quick and simple shelter to protect the babies from the storm in which they will never make out of. Still no one came and Naruto was getting worried; what parents won't try to find their kids?

That is until Naruto picked up a pack of wolves and there was one indeed looming in to eat the babies for dinner. Naruto easily dispatched them but it still kept him thinking about something, hey the storm is over! Naruto had survived the storm looking after children he doesn't know. He was still hoping the kids will be found so he left looking for adventure when he heard cooing and turned around to see a surprise; the babies had been following him!

That told Naruto that he was the first person they saw so they assumed him to be their mother. He went to his knees and began to talk to them, "Are you lost little ones?"

"Kaa-chan (Mother)?" Naruto was really in a jam until something clicked in his mind, "No I am not your kaa-chan. I know her so I am your oji (uncle)."

"Oji-san?" The kids said with confusion and a tad sadness that Naruto had noticed, "Don't worry little ones. You will see your kaa-chan so let's see." Naruto managed to calm them down and began to think of names for them.

"You have the eyes and face of a man I called brother, so I will call you Sasu Uzumaki; you have the hair and forehead of a girl I once loved, so I will call you Rin Uzumaki." They all loved the names so Naruto took them in for warmth and kindness that smoothed them to sleep.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

LBT

Apart and Together By Seven Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Seven Years Later,

"Sasu!" A twenty-seven year old Naruto walked around a forest looking worried, "Rin! Where are you guys!?" Sasu and Rin were Naruto's adorable and iron-determined nephew and niece to become ninjas like him. Yet the only problem is that they love to use the skills that they learned to give their teacher and uncle a headache; it was like their way of telling him that they want to learn something new. Still Naruto grew to love them as if they were his direct children instead of niece and nephew. To him, they were his future as well as the only thing that will bring happy memories of his team while he has other things to help him remember Konoha; the most prized one in his collection was a necklace that Hinata gave him on his eighteenth birthday, she said that as long he keeps the necklace on she will always be with him when he needs comfort. After what happened that long ago, he still felt guilty about failing to be there when his village with his friends vanished.

Luckily for Naruto, that is when they come in. Sasu and Rin had lived a life the complete opposite of Naruto's so they know how love felt and how to show it when their uncle is on the verge of collapse; they will tell Naruto that he is still loved despite what he thinks the world views him as. As a result, Naruto believes that his niece and nephew were gifts that he couldn't ask any better than. Right now, he is having the hard part of raising them: playing hid-and-seek with him the 'it' or the one to find them. Elsewhere in the forest, a tree is sprouting apples, flowers, and giggles? No, it is the twins (Naruto found out much later than the day he found them) were giggling at how their uncle is acting clueless and having a hard time finding them.

Sasu Uzumaki grew much faster than most boys in his age group as he is the most wise and always acted like an caring older brother to Rin despite being twins; Rin was always the timid but kind hearted little girl of the twins always with Sasu whenever she can yet when otherwise, she can be a brave and not to be underestimated what she can do in the face of danger by herself. While they were working on their power and training, it was hard not to notice their looks; Sasu was handsome like his uncle grew up along with him with red eyes and hair like desert sands, right now he wears a red shirt and black shorts with fingerless gloves and black boots; Rin was one of the beautiful girls Naruto has ever seen grow up which made him more proud of her since she has ocean blue eyes like him with hair as pink as sakura (cherry blossoms) petals with a forehead that others called a blessing than a curse since they can always peck her on the forehead (unless Naruto doesn't mind that is), now she wears a white t-shirt with a black skirt with wooden sandals and fingerless gloves as well. Either way, they look powerful and daring for five-year olds.

"I know you guys are somewhere!" Naruto went calling for them until he appeared under the branch they were hiding on. Naruto had grown over the years as a wanderer and as an uncle to Sasu and Rin. After visiting the other villages that took place in the Fourth Ninja War, he has quite the clothes closet; he is wearing a cloak from Suna (Sand) that resembles the one he was wearing seven years ago only albert larger to fit smoothly on Naruto's bigger and more refined body, black and sturdy gloves from Iwa (Rock) that Iwa Ninja while learning Earth Style, water-proof boots that are latched with enough chakra to stay afloat on water for a couple of hours from Kiri (Mist), and light-weight and heat-resistant trunks from Kumo (Cloud). Other villages just granted food and clothes for the twins.

"Are you guys..." Naruto spoke while trailing off facing away from the tree before hit the truck "here!?" That attack shook the tree enough to imbalance the kids to falling off and the ground in front of Naruto. "There you are!" Naruto said chucking which only made the twins out, "I wish you will just walk up and pat on the shoulder instead of hurting us to find us." Sasu complained that only made Naruto smirk,

"Well, think of this as a lesson." Naruto replied in a teacher type of tone which pricked the kids' curiosity so he went on "I was acting like those people I despise the most while you guys were the victims of people who will hurt others to get what they want."

The kids had a 'oh' look on their faces yet Naruto wasn't finished, "I was looking for you two so you can show me how strong you got and if you make me proud, I will grant you your headbands that will prove you are ninjas. And after that happens, we will go out for Ramen (Japanese Noodles)." He said smiling at the reactions the kids had as they squealed, jumped into the air and hugged Naruto before racing each other to the training area to wait for him when Naruto revealed to be there first so they didn't have to wait for long.

While they were sparring, Naruto went into the house nearby which was where they lived and trained at. It was a simple house for three; an adult and two kids. Only Naruto knew every room in the house so he went into a room where he told the twins to never enter; it was special to him and he still wished that he could have trusted them better to understand it. This room was where he placed stuff that he collected form his missions as a Konoha ninja that has been showing up when he last exempted for some reason. He was just glad that he has something s to remember his team and friends by. There was a box where Naruto went to, it had the markings of Kanji (Japanese Writing) on it like those found on sealing scrolls; he pulled out a key and opened it to see headbands that once belonged to his parents that were found along with other things from Konoha.

When he went outside, the kids were sweating and looked like they were not allowing themselves to lose. Naruto looked at all of them and smiled at how there was no gap between them all so he started clapping to grab their attention,

"Very good guys." The twins smiled but turned into a frown, "But neither of us won~" Naruto cut them off, "I didn't ask for any of you to win against each other, I did ask for something for me to be good and you did better than that. Now close your eyes and I will give a big surprise." The twins did as instructed and felt something tighten around their foreheads. Then they heard their uncle speak again, "Now you can look. I am not Jonin and there isn't an Academy but I will call you graduates!" On the twin's heads were the headbands shining proudly as they were when Naruto's parents first wore them; the twins looked at each other and cried tears of joy for each other and then hugged their uncle releasing their joy and love for him.

As Naruto had said before, they all had Ramen in their house which Naruto professionally cooked. When Naruto realized that he is on his own for real, he knew that he had to learn how to cook for himself but he never would have asked for something better than to cook for others. He has even begun to teach his niece and nephew the basics and planned to finish with the difficult recipes that even the smallest error will ruin the whole thing.

After lunch, Naruto told the kids that even if they are ninja they still have a lot to learn that will make them strong. They were complaining because to be like their uncle is their dream. What neither of them knows was that the first day will make one of the biggest turns in their lives forever whenever they like it or not.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

LBT

Past Return by Many

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**

It is where Konoha was until it vanished that night so Naruto was walking there to get some fresh air and think about what to teach the twins tomorrow now they are ninjas; there was so much, he didn't know where to start. While he was thinking the future as a Ninja Sensei, he was also thinking how his friends and team will think of it especially Hinata. He wished she will still be around and with him, she will learn what he had and can help him with the twins; they can be quite the handful sometimes.

Once he reached the herb patch where he was sent by his girlfriend the day she vanished with Konoha. Much to his amusement, he had taken a basket along without knowing; he suddenly had the desire to pick some, like to be in tribune to Hinata since she saved him from disappearing from the world like the village. As his basket got full, he felt a familiar chakra signature...make that two.

"Alright you two..." It didn't take a genius to know who it was and Naruto was easy to know, "come out if you want to walk with me instead sleeping." The twins came out with defeated looks, "I didn't want to ignore you but I am planning on what to teach you and I need all for you to be at full energy by putting you to sleep early so we can start the day early too." Naruto explained that helped the kids a bit but before they can respond, the earth shock. The trees were wobbling in their places, almost ready to fall on people's heads. Naruto instinctually snatched the twins into his arms and went out of the forest in a direction that was in the one to where he was originally heading; sure enough, he saw something out of this world.

Right it was years ago, Konoha arose from the earths below incased in some membrane that disappeared the second the village was fully on the earth once again. Naruto looked with amazement in his eyes; he was finally going to see his friends again!

As Naruto and the twins curiously ran into the village, Naruto recognized some of the buildings including the tallest one as where Tsuande was when he last left. He raced towards it while the twins were on their own adventures in the village they only were told of. Naruto made it to the Hokage Tower and hurried through the hallways to the office where the Hokage was supposed to be working in; alas, no one was inside so that left only one more place to go because he never forgot the time he left the village and his adoptive grandma never went drinking at that hour.

"She must be at the hospital with Hinata-chan and Sizune-neechan as well." Naruto spoke to himself as he went into the direction and arrived there within a few minutes. Inside, people lay on the ground but they were all doctors, nurses and other staff that Naruto sees frequently when he helped his girlfriend. He started to search he rooms to find one with a Medical Nin with a patient that didn't look very good; in fact, he was about to die!

Acting fast, Naruto looked around to see what he had; everything was here. He then went to work, evaluating the condition, preparing the treatment for it and made sure the patient won't move around too much that it will worsen the condition. After he was done, the patient was breathing normally and his pulse became normal. First hour back and Naruto had saved a life, what is more to surprise himself and everyone else.

Remembering the Medical Nin, he went to her and much to his surprise and delight; it was Hinata Hyuga, his thought to be lost girlfriend. Knowing of the conditions, Naruto came to the conclusion that time had halted around her and may have happened in an instant since she was doing her job when it happened. It does make sense since Naruto didn't hear an earthquake or any screams, just felt it happen in a spit second.

Still, Naruto knew that he needed to get them fresh air that began to flood the village the same second it fully appeared. In an hour or two, he had finished the hospital and he knew he wasn't finish so he created a hundred Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) to cover the village, bring the villagers out and also alert the wins to help out.

By the beginning evening, Naruto dispelled the Kage Bunshin and started panting which meant that he had wasted his Chakra reverses. They were having dinner when Hinata started to stir gaining the attention of Sasu,

"Oji-san! She is waking up!" Naruto rushed over to see his girlfriend raise herself up while her eyes still closed. When she did open her eyes, she by instinct squirted them as if she wasn't used to the darkness.

"Easy..." Naruto assured her yet when she got a good look at him she began to tear up.

"Naruto-kun?" The man in question was overjoyed that he could trust his girlfriend to recognize him despite how he grew, "You are so handsome and you look so strong."

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto hugged the girl he loved who returned the hug; after over seven years, they were together again. "I have brought the herbs you asked." Naruto motioned to the basket that seemed to appear of out of nowhere that confused the twins but smiled anyway.

After accepting the herbs, Hinata noticed the twins and smiled, "Who are these adorable munchkins?"

Naruto chucked at the twins blushing, "I did tell them to look like themselves." Then he noticed a shocked look on his girlfriend's face.

"What do you mean you told them? They are not your son and daughter by any chance?" Hinata asked the last one with a tone mixed in confusion and sadness but Naruto kissed her on the lips causing her to dive in dipper in the kiss. When they broke away Naruto spoke,

"I don't know who these kids are born to but I do have a good idea. So no they are not my son or daughter; they are my niece and nephew and I am their uncle." Naruto explained in a soft and caring tone that removed all doubt and sadness from Hinata's mind and face as she smiled hugged Naruto again.

"That is the Naruto I know and love." Hinata remarked, "And I can't ever ask for a better man than you." Naruto smiled as he hugged her back until two voices called,

"Hey! What is going on!?" Sakura and Sasuke were running only to stop when they saw Naruto with Hinata and also the twins behind them. But what they said next will rock everyone's worlds forever:

"And who are you?"

End of Chapter 3

***Hey, i am back with Lost by Time since i was regretting deleting it. I will try to be patient this time. Send reviews but no flamers please!***


	4. Chapter 4

LBT

Future Strength by Past Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"And who are you?"

Those words came like stone bricks for Hinata and the twins whom thought that Naruto will break down but instead he smiled,

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga." While Hinata was shocked at Sakura and Sasuke, she blushed as being addressed as Naruto's girlfriend, "And these are my niece and nephew..." Naruto pointed to the twins, "The boy is Sasu Uzumaki and the girl is Rin Uzumaki."

"Hello I am Sakura Haruno." She extended her hand,

"Nice to meet you." Naruto responded shaking her hand, "And you?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke extended his hand which Naruto shook.

"A pleasure." Naruto responded that Sakura decided to invite herself into the greeting,

"Wow. You are so big and handsome..." Luckily for Hinata, who is fuming like a teapot, that her boyfriend is experienced at politely turning down beautiful women when they are in their seductive mode; like so,

"Thanks for the saying but I am already taken. Still, you are very lovely; you can be friends with Hinata-chan."

That successfully got Sakura into her normal mode and introduced herself to Hinata who couldn't argue that with a Sakura like this, they can be friends and not rivals over the same man. As for the twins, they were too innocent to fully understand what the grow-ups were doing to their uncle yet they didn't sense any sinister intent from either of them so they decided to see Sakura and Sasuke out better. So for the next few minutes, it was nothing but getting to know you but all that was going to change when not so friendly people were there when the village disappeared into the ground.

Elsewhere in Konoha, in the dark alleys, there laid some eyes that don't look really friendly; in fact, they don't even look like regular eyes. Those belonged to those who weld the Six Paths of Pain; Pain, leader of the Akatsuki or the infamous group of S-class criminals hoping to take over the world by attacking the village for their prize which was the Nine Tails that was sealed in Naruto when it first attacked Konoha. The weird part was that they were thought to be lost after the end of Fourth Ninja War fighting the Ten Tails. Now, not only did they miss their target but they also were imprisoned for seven years. After such a humiliating failure, no doubt they want some to kill in order to vent all that frustration and embarrassment.

When they gathered each other, they went searching for Naruto and they found him surrounded by other chakra sources yet the most troubling is that Naruto's chakra has a chilling and yet warm aura to it. Nevertheless, the Pains went on to attack them and it was long before Naruto twitched that caught everyone's attention.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked sweetly while Sasu and Rin were shaking for some unknown reason,

"I feel a great power by the number six like the Six Pains from over ten years ago," This shocked everyone but Sasuke and Sakura (and I mean it because the others that were out are now awake). Naruto pulled Hinata close to her while they pulled an attack position as the twins did as well.

Sure enough, the six figures appeared and engaged Naruto and the rest of the ninjas. They are going to think that Naruto won't stand a chance against them; whatever they were right or wrong, this fight will be interesting.

"Give us the nine tails, Naruto Uzumaki." The Deva Path spoke in which the Leaf Ninjas were shaking in fear that if they will, the Six Paths will kill them or if they don't they will get killed as well.

"You want Kurama?" Naruto said in a tone with no fear or hesitation at all, this made it hard for friend or foe to find out what he is thinking. Hinata immediately went to her boyfriend's side until she felt him place something on her back but ignored it because the Six Paths started charge for them; they didn't get far as they all were sent away from Naruto and the others in some slashing motion but no one heard any swords whizzing through the air.

"What happened, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked and before Naruto could even respond,

**"Yeeha! I got them did I Naru-chan!?"** A miniature Kitsune appeared on Hinata's head from her shirt. While Hinata was both shocked and blushed that her boyfriend placed something in her shirt but she did admit it was useful because she didn't have time to activate her Byakugan (All-Seeing Eye).

"Yes _Kukyu-chan_, you did and you also followed orders for once in a while." Naruto spoke to the Kitsune like a teacher praising his student on something she managed to accomplish finally. The Kitsune smiled about as bright as the sun behind her almost blinding everyone and I mean it,

**"Hey, you said if I do protect your pretty girlfriend, you will teach me a cool jutsu after all this!"** The Kitsune named Kukyu yelled like an excited little kid but with a voice similar to the Tailed Beasts. Hinata blushed that Naruto had taught this kid that she was pretty which he said was the truth and lying to a little kid never feels right.

"So you have a summon contract," The Six Paths arose with their clothes tattered and wounds still going but, "Here is mine!" A red headed Path placed her hands on the ground with symbols in black appeared, "Summoning Jutsu!" A rhino and a huge dog all had spikes in their heads raced towards Naruto but he didn't even budge just looked at Hinata and Kukyu,

"Hinata-chan, strike then down and don't leave your position; Kukyu, give them and everyone else a headache." Naruto spoke in a commander's tone that the two girls obeyed. Hinata sent pressure pokes with her Wind chakra; after the war, she asked Naruto if she can wind out her nature type and it was wind like her boyfriend much to her delight and Naruto's eagerness to train her in it. When that stopped the beasts, Kukyu pulled out a horn and jumped off of Hinata and did some hand signs while the horn stayed in her mouth with some of her tails on it.

**"Sound Style: Musical Jutsu! Sonic Song!" **Whatever came out of her horn, it seemed that only the targets heard it while everyone else was unaffected by it. When it was over, the summons beast and the Six Paths were having trouble controlling their sense which Naruto smiled at before,

"_Kugo-kun_, give the red head a shower!" Naruto shouted at the stunned Paths that thankfully didn't hear him but neither did the larger mass behind the Animal Path before he opened his mouth releasing acid on the Path dissolving it fully. While everyone was disgusted by it, Naruto smiled along with Kukyu although she was minor disgusted herself because,

**"**_**Nii-san**_**, why don't you learn to wipe away that acid droll of yours; you are never affected by it!"** Everyone was really surprised by this statement that the two foxes although their difference in size, they are brother and sister! Naruto was still the same that told the astute Hinata that he is used to it, like he does with them over the seven years the village was gone for.

"So you have more than one summon contract..." The Deva Path spoke before a below began to rung through everyone's ears,

**"Naruto-sama will not dare have any other summon contract aside from the toads and us; which he made for him to use personally!" **Everyone, including Hinata with her Byakugan activated couldn't find the source of the voice until Naruto spoke up,

"If you want to fight them, then let me have you all by my side." Naruto spoke calmly as Hinata noticed a huge shadow above her and looked up to see eight great masses falling seemly in her direction; she groped onto Naruto but he reassured her nerves that she was in danger. And as he spoke that, eight foxes each with different sizes and number of tails. "You all ready to strength some legs and kick some ass?" Naruto asked his girlfriend, his niece and nephew, and his Fox Summons gathered up and said one word,

"Yeah!"

**"Yes!"**

End of Chapter 4

***I know it maybe a lousy example of a fight scene but i had to cut it short in order to provide the cliffhanger. Send reviews but no flamers please!***


	5. Chapter 5

LBT

Enemy Cut Down By Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"At long last, the Nine Tails. Now we can go on with our plan." The Deva Path spoke which only made silence from Naruto, his niece and nephew, and his summons; this troubled everyone that Naruto would allow the Nine Tails Demon to appear and exempt it to serve him.

**"The Nine Tails is no more, fools"** The Summon Animal that resembles the giant nine tailed fox spoke, **"We are just her because we are Summons that are requested to be here. So don't exempt us to surrender without a fight!"**

The Paths were all thinking that Naruto has lost his mind to make them believe they are summons until Naruto finally spoke,

"Kurama, the one second to the left is the Preta Path which absorbs chakra. He is yours to use your moves on." Naruto commanded calmly which caused the giant fox to smile menacingly,

**"With Pleasure."** Kurama jumped into the sky directly above the Preta Path forming hand signs, **"Senjutsu: Tailed Ball Spear!"** Kurama sent a huge ball of chakra down towards the Preta Path like Meteor as the Path tried to absorb it; when it entered his arms, his body morphed into toad like features and turned into stone!

"Naruto-kun what happened!?" Hinata was shocked at what happened to the Path.

"That Path thought he could absorb all that chakra yet it wasn't aware that it was fissured with natural energy," Naruto explained which Hinata was given a chance to take it in "and if one takes in too much natural energy, they are doomed to become stone and be one with nature." Hinata understood it but still was scared at such power comes with such a risk. Then Naruto pointed towards another Path; the Naraka Path. "Kuichi, Kuyon that Path will restore the other paths destroyed already. Make sure he can't make that happen."

Upon hearing that command, the fox with one tail and the fox with four tails grinned and charged towards their target which was about to use his power which was a head with the destroyed bodies in his its mouth.

**"I love to feast something other than humans! But first I will make sure he can't eat before me!" **The fox called Kuichi yelled like a psychopath that caused even Sasu and Rin cringe to Naruto who shook his head, **"Sand Shallow of Poison!" **Kuichi soot sand from his hands into the King of Hell's mouth preventing him from moving it and allowing Kuichi to expel the two Paths from the sand filled mouth. **"Kuyon! Eat up!" **Kuichi yelled for his companion that nodded.

**"Lave Style: Magma Trap!"** The fox called Kuyon expelled lava from his mouth that devoured the Paths, reducing them to ashes; now the only thing left with the Naraka Path with the King of Hell filled with sand.

**"Sand Globe Funeral!" **Kuichi caused the sand to explode in the King of Hell's Mouth, destroying it causing it to disappear in a POFF. This caught the Naraka Path by surprise which was a prefect chance for Kuyon to pull his move on his target.

** "Lava Style: Volcano Blanket!"** Kuyon surrounded the Naraka Path with lava since it couldn't protect itself after the destruction of the King of Hell. Now the paths have no means of summon, adsorb or restore each other; Naruto is proving to be a cunning opponent with three down and three Paths left to go down.

"You are beginning to get quite irritating..." The Deva Path was frustrated that Naruto was able to deuce their weaknesses by cutting down their numbers that they rely on the most. Then the Asura Path started to morph and charged for Naruto and his allies yet Naruto still had a plan because,

"Kusan! Use your Shied!" Naruto called for the fox with three tails that was lying around relaxed yet he heard Naruto and got up,

**"This time and this time only today."** The fox named Kusan grew scales and landed right in front of the Asura Path. That managed to halt the Path in its place for a few seconds when Naruto yelled again,

"Kuhachi, Ink Screen; Kuni, Kugo Roughhouse them." Naruto gave a higher command when a Fox with eight tails jumped in front of Naruto and breathed in heavily,

**"Water Style: Ink Screen!"** Out came a ball too fast for the Paths to react to and exploded in smoke screen but made of ink which was nearly impossible for even the All-Seeing Eye to pierce through. Then two more foxes raced from behind Naruto when the fox with eights, named Kuhachi, returned to position; one had two tails and acted like a cat while the other had five tails and ran like a horse.

**"Cat Claws: Sharping Area!" **The cat like fox with two tails, named Kuni, appeared and disappeared in and out of the ink screen by random and with no pattern.

** "Wind Lap: Ten Stars!" **The horse like fox with five tails, named Kugo, rammed through the ink screen in a star like pattern but in different parts of the area outside the village. When the ink screen lifted, the two foxes returned to their positions behind Naruto; as for the Paths, the Human Path and the Asura Path were destroyed beyond repair and without the Naraka Path to restore them, they are out of the game with only the Deva Path left standing because of his attraction/repelling powers that only succeed in preventing the two foxes from damaging him but couldn't hurt them in any way.

Hinata was shocked at Naruto's strategies always worked in weakening his opponents and even though he hadn't started to fight himself. She was beginning to worry that she may not be in his league by a mile but her thoughts were interrupted with she felt like a lifting sensation was lifting her up the ground; she looked up to see a fox with seven tails and two pairs of wings.

"Kunana, take the others to safety and make sure no one form the village will be in our fire." Naruto commanded as the seven-tailed fox brought her and the twins far from the battlefield and confirmed that the villagers were in no path of harm and returned to Naruto leaving Hinata worried about her boyfriend when the twins came to her and took her hands,

"Don't worry Hinata-san; Naruto-oji-san will be fine." Hinata couldn't help feeling relived that someone that was keeping Naruto company will such good manners and will also be convincing and trusting her boyfriend. So she took their word for it and watched that Naruto had engaged the Deva Path while the Foxes took position and created a ball of chakra and aimed it at the two ninjas fighting. Hinata was curious about the foxes behavior so she just trusted her boyfriend and sees what happens.

End of Chapter 5

***Sorry i didn't place any Japanese names, i was just to lazy to check them out and i know that some of them i can't even find it in Japanese anyway. Please help me with this problem since i am still a novice with this business. Have a nice weekend!***


	6. Chapter 6

LBT

Happiness by Acceptance

The Deva Path was having difficulty fighting Naruto; in fact, he is losing as his attacks based on gravity were counter attacked and was used to strength his assaults. Whenever the Deva Path attracted Naruto, he will use it to speed up and attack him without resisting; and whenever he repels Naruto, a root will catch him while another will disable the attack allowing Naruto to be sent back at the Deva Path hit him with full force.

"This is the last straw!" The Deva Path was obliviously losing his calm with that outburst and was going to fight serious but that outburst gave Naruto just enough time to cause trees to rise and crush the Path's arms and legs rendering him immobile and helpless as Kunana lifted him away from the Path while Naruto prepares a Rasengan and the Foxes were beginning unleash their Tail Beast Balls.

"Fire! Rasenkunai (Spiraling Knife)!" Naruto signaled the foxes to release their attacks while he launched a Rasengan shaped like a Kunai into the Path's chest and the entire battlefield was engulfed in a massive explosion. There was nothing left exempt for a man with chakra bars in his back. Naruto instructed Kunana to drop him there while the rest of the Foxes disappeared save for one; Kukyu.

**"Who do you think it is, Naru-chan?" **Kukyu asked like a curious little girl but before Naruto could respond, Hinata raced towards him and launched herself in his arms crying her eyes out.

"I thought you wanted my help!" Hinata brawled which did make her boyfriend's hear sink as his girl thought she was not needed yet Naruto knew otherwise.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto said to grab her attention by the smallest, "I needed you to make sure no one will get in the way of the Foxes, sometimes I can't keep them from harming others even by accident. You are a medical nin so I needed you to do your job." That helped a little but Hinata was still feeling inferior after seeing how Naruto had advanced in his strength and he even obtained his personal summons that were the most powerful she ever seen. Still, she underestimated something wonderful and new about her boyfriend, he can detect troubled minds and souls including the ones in his girl. "Is it because you feel behind, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata froze and looked up to Naruto who figured out what she is feeling so she nodded which Naruto smiled at. "Y-yes Naruto-kun; that is how I fe~" Hinata was interrupted when Naruto kissed her with passion, it was another thing Hinata can enjoy about her improved boyfriend; it made her feel warm and understood so she kissed back enjoying the feeling of Naruto's soft lips.

"If that is the case..." Naruto said after breaking up the kiss with Hinata, "I will what I can teach you and don't worry; you will improve and become stronger if that is what you wish." Naruto explained in a soft voice that melted Hinata's heart and she nodded feeling words won't express how grateful she is for her boyfriend.

A few hours later, Hinata was finishing up looking after the villagers including the ones that were still out when the Six Paths of Pain appeared while Naruto inspecting the dead commander of the Paths; it turned out to be the latest and last form that the Snake Sage, Orochimaru will ever take on. It looked like the Snake Sage wanted to get revenge on Naruto for foiling his plans that he though making his own Six Paths of Pain he will over power him which he couldn't be even more wrong when the village disappeared when he first dispatched them. They were resting in the earth for those seven years along with the other Konoha villagers. Now, the Paths are destroyed and Orochimaru didn't have any chakra left to survive the explosion.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts to finally see Tsuande who he failed to find when he first entered the village when it appeared. He didn't have time to respond when the Slug Princess groped on him like a mother to her son. For this, Hinata was relieved that her teacher and boss was okay and that she is happy. That is until Tsuande hit Naruto on the back of the head, "Don't act so reckless!"

"What? I fought even tougher opponents than those six combined..." Naruto retorted back which sparked something in the villagers minds, "Now that is reckless." Tsuande was really dumbfounded that Naruto knew what recklessness was; going against something out of your league without a plan all by yourself. Of course, she had to think back to what Hinata told her about the whole fight between Naruto and the Six Paths of Pain; Naruto wasn't alone with his Summons and he calmly carried his plans with all of them having a role that they carried out brilliantly and with such success, Naruto defeated a force that some ninjas that are more well-known have failed to do so.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun but I still confused." Naruto smiled that he cleared things up with his adoptive grandma so he let her continue, "Can I ask a question?"

"Fire away."

"How is that you can summon the Nine Tails Demon and A Fox Clan at the same time?" Tsuande asked and before Naruto could respond, a below was heard,

**"I said it once and I say it again, I am no longer a Biyuu (Tailed Beast)."** Everyone turned to see Kurama sitting on a building that thankfully was strong enough to support such a giant. While everyone was surprised that such a huge animal had snuck on them so easily, Naruto face palmed,

"I should never have taught Kurama stealth skills, he never puts them to good use." Naruto grumbled that Hinata felt like sitting down next to him and comfort him and it worked a little yet Naruto was still in the dumps. "Now that you are done scaring the villager and dreaming of the women without clothes on..." Naruto spoke up which caused everyone to shudder, "You can go home with Kukyu-chan at the same time."

**"NO!" **Everyone turned to the youngest fox in Naruto's summons come out of hiding in Naruto's cloak, **"I don't want to go home with him! Anyone but him!"** Naruto sighed at Kukyu's defiance; it was her only dad she is talking about!

"See what I mean Kurama?" Much to his delight, the giant fox nodded and disappeared in a POFF. Then the twins came up to their uncle and placed their hands on his cloak while tugging on it,

"Oji-san," They started to grab Naruto's attention, "Can we help you train Hinata-san and the rest of your friends?" Naruto smiled at their begging to help and noticed that the mentioned ninjas were showing signs at being warmed up so he nodded causing them to jump into the air. Naruto also remembered that Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones that lost their memory of him and the village so he wandering how to solve the problem and find out the connection between such coincidences.

End of Chapter 6

***Hello everyone, i know this is a lame fighting scene but i am still trying to be good enough. Send reviews but no flamers please!**


	7. Chapter 7

LBT

Secrets and Skills Learned By Teacher

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Come on Hinata-san, you can do it." Sasu said while he and his twin sister were witnessing Hinata scale the Hokage Moment with weight tied to her back as well as her good arm; this exercise improves strength, balance between both arms and also better chakra control. Hinata is doing this while her boyfriend has to train the rest of the Genin for them to rise up the ranks. It is one week since Naruto offered to share his knowledge and teaching with his friends and the Genin of Konoha to make them part of a new generation of capable ninjas to protect their home and pursue their dreams. It is a cliché, harsh but effective that within the end of the week, which was three days, Naruto had them all on the next level by a small amount and four days later, it was official that Naruto's students were real ninja material so Tsuande decided to have the Chunin Exams a few months earlier; in fact, it was also for the interruption the Exams from the year Konoha had vanished.

As Hinata managed to make it to the top, the twins helped her out since she had succeeded with the latest amount of weight added. She still isn't contempt with it all because she feels that her boyfriend is hiding too much from her; she was beginning to wish to know everything about what happened during the seven years that had passed since Naruto last saw here.

So, later that night at Hinata's house, in the room that she was sharing with Naruto before the village disappeared, she was with her boyfriend and the twins when she remembered to ask; "How did your summon contract was created?" It seems that Naruto was expecting that question come up sooner or later. He had a leaf fly inside the room and placed it on his hand when he pressed both together for a little while; when he released his hands, instead of a leaf there was a bird. Hinata was amazed by it as the bird flew with the help of Naruto briefly and it landed on her shoulder and cuddled on her cheek. 'Cute.' Hinata was blushing at the gift that her boyfriend has made for her to get comfortable.

"What would you call her Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked to get his girlfriend's attention which he succeed and she had a panicked look on her face which he smiled at, "Don't worry about having any names in an instant. Naming the ones close to you takes time and love to come down with a name." Naruto reassured her in a warm and wise voice that removed all doubt and fear from Hinata's heart; she was glad that she had a powerful and cunning but warm and wise man to be her girlfriend.

"Hirza-chan..." Hinata spoke breaking the silence, "Hirza-chan sounds nice."

"Sounds like you named her after your aunt **(1)**..." Naruto pointed out that made Hinata blush and he placed his hand on her shoulder, "You are such a good niece." Hinata was confused that Naruto smiled at like he knew it was confusing, "When the people that we hold precious die and leave us, they want us to live and remember them. You are naming a young bird that has bounded with you like the way your aunt has is your way of doing so."

Hinata felt her heart was bursting with happiness as she dive into her boyfriend's arms, hugging him tightly and was crying in application for Naruto's words of warmth and love. Hirza felt left out when Naruto reached her hand out and motioned his head for her to join them. She understood and landed on Naruto's hand and he placed her in a comfortable space between him and Hinata. After Hinata had finished crying, she began to feed her new bird friend while Naruto was making a home for her using sticks and leaves from a nearby tree. When he was finished, Hirza settled in showing it was comfortable since she fell asleep in a few seconds upon touching it; Naruto took the nest and the bird to where she can sleep in peace and be in her element.

"That was a power that I hoped to never achieve Hinata-chan." Naruto spoke when he returned that sparked curiosity in her pupil-less eyes. "It is called the Creation of All Things; it is achieved through the successful combing of Yin and Yang Style that allows the user to create something either from something else or nothing." Hinata tried her best to take in that her boyfriend now has the power to make anything come into being, a power as dangerous as it is rare that now The Sage of Six Paths and Naruto are the only two people to have this power. Yet the most shocking was yet to come when,

"Oji-san, can we show that we can trust Hinata-san by sharing our biggest secret?" While Hinata was confused by this 'secret' the twins were talking about but noticed that Naruto was silent and have a dark shade covering his eyes on his face.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto finally spoke that grabbed her attention, "This moment will be one of our hardest." Hinata braced herself from what her boyfriend had warned her off, "I possess all three great dojustu (Eye Techniques)."

"..." Hinata stood there staring at Naruto who had told her a fact that was shocking at her core since she found out the seven year difference between her and Naruto's ageing as well as his new power over creation. She then remembered that Naruto's nature hasn't morphed but matured into a warmer and calmer tone so she decided to listen to her heart and it told her to trust Naruto. She smiled and walked up to her confused boyfriend when she kissed him embracing him into a warm hug.

Naruto was filling like his heart was bursting with happiness that won over doubt and fear for the girl that taught him how to love again. He knew that he could trust her no matter what happens but he knew if he told her and it got out, she will be in danger of greedy fools trying to get to Naruto's power; if she wasn't told, she will feel that Naruto doesn't trust her and he may lose the only one he can ever love and be loved back. Hinata had passed the challenge and she made a vow in her mind to keep it a secret until everyone needed to know.

"I am sorry you have a huge burden since being the container of the Nine Tails, or...Is his name Kurama?" Hinata spoke which made Naruto smile at her concern, "Still, can you really teach me how to improve my dojustu like you did to your niece and nephew **(2)**?" Naruto raised her head and nodded since he felt that words will never be enough so she squealed and kissed Naruto one last time before all the shock, happiness and relief had caused her to fall into slumber.

Naruto looked at his sleeping girlfriend and glanced back to the twins asking them to place her in the room he sleeps with Hinata with while he does one last thing today. They complied and Naruto walked to a bathroom with a mirror. He looked at it and blinked his right eye showing the Sharingan fully matured, he then blinked again to show the white and pupil-less eyes of the Byakugan, and then blinked again to show the fully completed Rinnegan. He then sighed that he had to place a heavy burden on Hinata to keep his secret. Yet he placed all of his faith in her and went to sleep with her in the bedroom. She, by instinct, embraced Naruto who embraced her back.

"I want to help you...Naruto-kun..." Naruto heard those words from his girlfriend as she was completely asleep and Naruto joined her for the rest of the night.

End of Chapter 7

***Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews, i have been on nerves edge with all this cramming for Finals this week. Tell me what you think so i can continue making chapters! Have a good day!**

**(1) - They never did tell us more about Hinata's side of the family exempt for her father and uncle as well as Neji so i had to think of something that will fit in the name code they seem to have in the Hyuga Clan. What do you think of it?**

**(2) - for those who didn't read in the first two chapters, Rin and Sasu are children of Sasuke and Sakura even though the latter two don't know it yet; either way, they have the blood of the Sharingan in their veins.**


End file.
